Weekenders Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit
'' Weekenders Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' is another upcoming Weekenders Crossover film to be created by Sonic876. It will appear on YouTube & Google Drive in the near future. Plot Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, Tommy, Robotboy, Lola, Robotgirl, Gus, Shido, Tohka, Kotori, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Origami and Mana (along with Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Sapphire, Choppy, Prince Frank, Discord, Jimmy Two-Shoes, Heloise, and Beezy) have traveled to Hollywood in the year 1947 and meet L.A.'s Number 1 toon star named Roger Rabbit and they help him along with a Private Toon Investigator named Eddie Valiant to solve the mystery of the murder of Marvin Acme and save ToonTown before it goes into the hands of Judge Doom (whom Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Attila and Hun, Lucius Henious VII, Broccoli Alien Overlord, and Grizzle work for). Trivia *Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Sapphire, Choppy, Prince Frank, Discord, Jimmy Two-Shoes, Heloise, Beezy, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Attila and Hun, Lucius Henious VII, Broccoli Alien Overlord, and Grizzle guest stars in this film. *Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Attila and Hun, Lucius Henious VII, Broccoli Alien Overlord, and Grizzle will work with Judge Doom and the Toon Patrol in this film. *Also like DisneyJSman's film Pooh's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit, this film will be censored, due to the real film's content. For instance, the language will be replaced with the words "darn", "heck", "wise guy", "son of a gun", "baloney", and "love", the uses of God and Jesus Christ in vein will be replaced with the word "gosh" and "jeez", the name of the Toon Patrol leader will be changed from "Smart Ass" to "Smarty", a Toon Leader weasel's name will be changed from "Greasy" to "Slimy", the brief bit where Slimy sticks his arm between Jessica Rabbit's boobs and gets clamped by a bear trap will be censored, Eddie Valiant will say "Nice mouse trap." instead of "Nice booby trap.", the bit where Roger forms a huge erection inside Eddie's trench coat after Eddie pushes Roger down into his trench coat while Dolores says to Eddie "So tell me, Eddie. Is that a rabbit in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" will also be censored, Baby Herman will mention "a fifty-year-old life and a three-year-old private" instead of "a fifty-year-old lust and a three-year-old dinky", Dolores will say "sell my drinks" instead of "shake the weasels", the oven brand name will be changed from "Hotternell" (which is a pun on "Hotter than Hell") to "Hotterneck" (which could be a pun on "Hotter than heck"), the bit where Jessica presses her boobs against Eddie's chest will be censored, and all of the violence, smoking scenes, alcohol drinking scenes, sexual content, and other content will be removed to make the film appropriate for children. Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films